Max and Fang! Lemons later maybe
by Hogwarts'WingsandNightlock
Summary: Max gets angry at Fang...can he make it up to her? Lemons and maybe an unexpected pregnancy


_**Fang's POV**_

I walked up silently behind her, but knowing she could sense me. As she turned around I stayed still so I turned invisible. She hated it when I did that. It pissed her right off and I could tell she was having a bad day anyway. I moved as she turned around then again, silently walked over to her. I managed to step on a creaky floorboard and she jumped around with a shrp knife in her hand. Maybe, it was time to show myself. I shaked my head, my long black hair getting in my eyes. "FANG! You know how I hate it when you do that to me! You heartless bastard. Can't you see I'm having a bad enough day as it is? Iggy left me to do the cooking and you know how bad I am." She screamed at me still with the knife in her hand. "I-I-I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to upset you! I just wanted to do this." I said as i walked over to her, pulled the knife from her hand and leaned in and kissed her.

"Fang, you know I could never be mad at you. I love you" she whispered after she broke the kiss. Did-did she jus- Max just told she loved me.

"I love you too. I always have and always will. Stay with me?" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Always. You know I will. I will never leave you whether you're sick in bed or just being lazy. Hey, are you crying? I thought you were supposed to be the tough one." She laughed while wiping away my tears that I didn't realised had fallen from my eyes and were now running down my cheeks. She knew I would never, ever hurt her but it was funny seeing her all emotinal like this. I pulled her close into a cuddle and she wrapped her arms around my neck while I rubbed the space on her back in between her wings. I knew she liked this because before when I had done it she had started purring. She started purring now and I drew circles on her back making her purr louder.

"Guys please not in the kitchen! You disgust me" Iggy interupted.

"Ig, your blind you don't know what we're doing!" Fang exclaimed

"Gazzy told me!" Iggy replied with a slight smirk on his face

"IGGY! Thanks for getting me in shit now. Ah crap I said shit. And again. Sorry Max." Gazzy walked into the kitchen.

"Gaz, don't go using that word. You know I can't stand it. Oh hey Angel." She muttered as Angel strolled into the kitchen.

"Hi Max,Fang, Gazzy and Iggy. Where's Nudge? I need to talk to her about my outfit." Angel said as she came and gave me a hug.

"I'm here of course. I couldn't resist the smell of burnt bacon..." Nudge interupted.

"Oh crap! Fang help me with this food! Get the milk out and make tea for us all please?" Max shouted remembering the bacon under the grill.

"Okay if I have to!"She gave me one of her special death glares and I put my hands up in surrender. I knew. I knew she was not in the mood for my jokes.

"Kids go and sit in the lounge while we make breakfast. Yes Iggy that does mean you and also, don't blow anything up this time!"

"Well, breakfast isn't the only thing you'll be making when we leave." Iggy retorted as he left the kitchen.

"IGGY! You can do the dirty dishes now for that remark. Anyway, there is nothing going on between me and Fang."

"Yeah because having a genius mind reader around is really going to prove that theory" he replied while patting Angel on her blonde curls.

"No using the children for your own uses!" She screamed as he strolled to the couch.

"Fang. Don't just stand there laughing and making the place look untidy you mong!" She yelled at me while realizing that I was bursting out laughing. I went and walked over to her and put my arms around her and held her tight. She tried to escape but I held her tighter and then unfolded my wings and put them around her too so she was well and truly stuck in my embrace.

"What do you want now?" She whispered while leaning on my chest.

"I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful avian-american I have ever seen!"I told her resting my chin on the top of her head. It infuriated her knowing that she was the leader but Nudge was nearly as tall as her.

"Aww thanks. I have nothing to say to you" She replied breaking my embrace

"SO you have nothing, nothing AT ALL to say about...this" I whispered leaning my head down and passionately kissing her, running my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission to explore. She opened reluctantly and our tongues had a fierce battle. She won. Obviously, but all I cared about was right here, right now with Max in my arms. She was the leader, the mother, my life. She broke the kiss and we were both panting from lack of breath. We stood there awkwardly with red patches forming on our cheeks. I really, desperately wanted to take this further but she wouldn't let me. Or would she?

I love her. I need her to know she's mine forever.

"Nudge, Angel. room. NOW!" I shouted as Angel walked up to me with a big grin.

"Aww that's so sweet Fang. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." She whispered while walking up to my room.

When we all got there I told Nudge and Angel my plan. "I want to marry Max. But I need your help in doing so. Just think of it as another mission" I informed them while suffocating their squeals of excitement. "I need to get a ring but I have no idea what type. So, phase 1: get a ring."

We went shopping about half an hour later and stopped outside the local jewelers. I had seen perfect ring. It was silver with a ruby in the middle. But it was spectacular because the bit that wraps around your finger was shaped like...wait for it...angel wings. It was absolutely perfect. "This is the one!" I said pointing to the ring in the window. "ZOMG that is amazing." squealed Nudge

"It's beautiful" Said Angel who looked a bit surprised. We walked in to take a closer look at the ring which looked even better up close.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" Said a sales assistant

"Urmm yes you can. I would like to purchase that ring please. The one in the window with the ruby on it." I replied in my best manly voice.

"Of course, Sir" He said while wrapping it up in a box. I payed and we left the shop to go and get lunch.

"So, what do you think she'll say?" I asked over the mountain of food we had

"Deffo yes! Who could say no to that ring?" Exclaimed Nudge. I was still nervous about what she was going to say though.

We got home and I decided to do it soon. "FLOCK!ERASER ATTACK!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. They all came running with determined looks on their faces.I just stood there laughing.

"Where are the Erasers? They're going down!" Gazzy said with scary determination.

"There isn't any Erasers. I needed everyone's that I have it I need to say this-" I got cut off by Angel sending a thought into my head but i decided to ignore it. Nothing is important at the moment.

"Max, I love you. You are my life and I would literally die without you. My heart belongs to you and you only. I need you to be by my side every hour of ever day. Will you marry me?" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks while dropping to one knee. There was a ripple of gasps around the room as Max's face went from anger, to shock, to love then blank. She ran to the bathroom and slammed to door. I went running behind her but she had closed the door before I got there. "Max! Are you okay? You don't have to. I didn't want to pressure you into anything. Please Max just, come out please." I sunk down onto my knees thinking I had done something wrong. "Fang, it's not your fault although your part of it now. Yes I will marry you but soon because we won't get a dress big enough" she said coming out with a whit plastic stick in her hand. I knew what this was. .Pregnant. And I am the father. My world went blank and I figured that I passed out because I woke to the flock surrounding me looking concerned. Max was holding my hand with tears running down her face. I sat up realizing it was a bad idea because my head started spinning again.

"Max, why are you crying?" I asked her

"I didn't want you to freak out about...the baby..." She lifted my hand and put it on her stomach. I thought about the life form growing inside her.

"How-how far are you?" I questioned wanting to know how long I'd have to wait.

"About a 2 months I think" She whispered tears still rolling down her cheeks. I could see a little bump protruding over her jeans. My daughter or son was in there. It was enough to make me start crying, but with happiness not sadness. "We're going to be parents" I cried.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither. I'm happy you know. About two things"

"What?"

"One; that your having my baby and two; that your soon going to be Mrs Fang." I smiled as I pulled her close as I noticed the flock had disappeared out of the room.


End file.
